deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Bigby Wolf
Bigby Wolf vs Batman.png|Irish VS Writer Version Batman Vs. Bigby Wolf.png|Original Version Batman vs Bigby Wolf is a Death Battle by the Irish VS Writer Description Season 2 Episode ??? DC Comics vs Fables! When the sun goes down and crooks run amok, it's up to these two to keep things under control. Which animal-themed enemy of crime will win this battle? The Dark Knight of Gotham or the sheriff of Fabletown? Interlude (Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: When the sun sets and the Guards go to bed: Crime doesn't stop, In fact, it gets worse. Thanks to the fact that they think they will be grand doing crimes when there is barely any guards. Boomstick: But the look on their face is priceless when they realise just how fucked they are against these two Animal Themed Vigilanties of the Night! Wiz: Batman, The Dark Knight of DC Comics! Boomstick: And Bigby Wolf, The Big Bad Wolf of Fable! Wiz: I have to mention the rules of this match-up: We will only use the Telltale Versions of both characters so no comic feats for both. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Batman (Batman Begins) Wiz: Gotham City is the pure definition of a shit hole if you lived there. The sound of gunshots and screams of agony would be commonplace, but there is one man whose name strikes fear into even the most hardened criminal's hearts, Bruce Wayne or what most people call him... Boomstick: The God Damn Batman! Wiz: But Bruce wasn't always the symbol of intimidation, as he was once a young child. That was until his parents were killed by a mugger by the name of Joe Chill in Crime Alley... Boomstick: Wait, hang on a second you’re telling me that these two morons decided to walk down a place called CRIME ALLEY! Without any Security! How stupid are these people? Wiz: Okay...Well...After this very traumatic event, Bruce decided to dedicate the rest of his days to fight crime so nobody else has to deal with a loss as he has. So, Bruce trained in every martial art known to man and was also trained by the best detectives and mechanics in the world! Boomstick: So let's stop talking about his done to death origin and let's see what Batman can do! (Batman Theme 1989) Wiz: If you insist anyway, Batman has quite a lot of equipment on him so we'll start with the basics. The Bat-Suit itself! The Bat-Suit is made of a triple-weave kevlar and it protects Bruce from all sorts of damage and harm. But this thing is a lot tougher than you would think, sure, it’s able to take bullets and knives which you would expect, but it also can tank getting hit by small scale to building levelling explosions with very little cosmetic injury in some cases Boomstick: Batman's main form of Transport is his Grappling Hook, The Thread is made out of Titanium, The cable is also made of multi-walled carbon filament with a fifteen-ton breaking strain. It’s durable and strong enough to hold back a car, and it can shoot through Scarecrow's jaw! Wiz: Batman has his Utility Belt which stores all of his weapons. Such as the Batarang's which are composed of composite-graphite mould. This thing is so strong that it can cut through a bulletproof Cyborg's Armour, pierced Gorilla Grodd's hide, knocked out Joker who can physically take down a Parademon. This can also go through concrete which would require 675 pounds! Boomstick: Batman has Smoke Pellets which is used to distract or escape, Flash Bangs which can temporarily blind people, Electric and Explosive Batarangs, Freeze Capsules and Canisters, Ultrasonic Bat Caller, A Laser Cutter, Bolas, Knock Out Pellets and Hardening Foam Capsules, wow, that took a while to explain all those weapons. Wiz: As we mentioned Batman is a master of every Martial Art known to man! Including Karate, Ken Po, Boxing and many other Martial Arts! Boomstick: Due to his training in Ninjutsu, Batman is a master in the art of stealth, Hell By the Age of 23 Bruce mastered the art of disguise. His main thing that seems to be in every Batman Movie is that he disappears in between conversations which, if you're not impressed by that, then you are quite a strange person I must say! Wiz: Batman is, above all else, a genius! As he is known as one of the smartest people in the DC Earth. His I.Q is well over 200 which if you don't know how impressive that is, well Stephen Hawkings and Albert Einstein had an I.Q of 160 which means Batman is at the very least 40 I.Q points! Boomstick: Batman is also a Master Detective which is obviously where he gets nickname "World's Greatest Detective". Anyway, he has solved several unsolved cases, figured out how someone switched bodies based off a single statement alone, By observing inconsistencies, figured out that the world he and Superman were in to be fake. Hell, he once figured out an opponent didn't have a jaw just by the way their jaw bounced off his knuckle. Wiz: For a Human, Batman has achieved a lot, He's a founding member of The Justice League, with the help of Jim Gordon kidnapped the President and he8s even fought Superman numerous times! Boomstick: Aquaman even said he was the greatest threat to an Atlantean victory if they had a war with the surface! Sure he's a human and his gadgets only knock out opponents, Batman is one Billionaire Hero that I would not mess with! Carmine Falcone: What the hell are you? (Batman grabs him by the collar) Batman: I'm Batman. (Batman suddenly headbutts Falcone in the head knocking him out instantly) Bigby Wolf Intermission Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Desert Croc Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years